Hetalia  Haiku Stories
by ShotaGasm
Summary: Japan has given the Hetalia characters an assignment: Each student has to write 5 Haiku using 4 examples Japan gave and one created by themselves. If you want to enter a Haiku for this FanFiction, please do! I need all the help I can get. ; w ;
1. Alfred F Jones and Matthew Williams

Matthew wrote and erased, having some difficulty writing a poem consisting of two stanzas with five syllables and one stanza with seven syllables. He glanced at the challenge Kiku gave him :

"Write five Haiku. Four poems have to start off with:

• My Hands Are

• All of a Sudden

• Peace Comes Like

• Each Among Us

then, make up your own Haiku."

The quiet Canadian looked at his Haiku collection so far.

My Hands are

Writing Beautiful Stories

And Drawing Meaningful Pictures

All of a Sudden

An Orange Leaf Falls

Autumn has came

Peace Comes Like

Falling Cherry Blossoms

In The Spring

Each Among Us

Is a Powerful Dream

That Only We Can Accomplish

Forget-me-nots and Silverbells

Bloom at Different Times

But both Brings us Serenity

Matthew wasn't to confident with these poems. They didn't even consist of the 5,7,5 pattern. But he did remember calling up Papa France earlier asking him to help. The French nation told him that all Haiku poems did not have to consist of the 5,7,5 pattern. Canada thanked the charming man, giving a quiet giggle after he hung up. He was going to call his brother and ask how he was doing.

* * *

><p>Alfred wasn't doing too good. He repeatedly erased and erased, causing a hole to form. He crumpled the paper and threw it into the trash, anger rising. Pushing up Texas, he got a new piece of paper, he quickly wrote the Gakuen Hetalia Heading and read the Haiku start offs that Japan had given to them.<p>

The American skimmed the paper. Slightly confused, Alfred sighed, pushing his dirty blond hair from his face. He tried to think of things that made him happy, besides food. He first thought of his beloved England. He thought of the first time they kissed, tongues entwined, blush spreading like a wildfire. America smiled, the Englishman always acting like he didn't like the American, when in fact he loved him with a passion.

Maybe he could write about England.

"Hm . . . "

Peace Comes Like . . .

A Single Kiss

Happiness following after ?

"No." Alfred erased the Haiku.

Each Among Us . . .

Is a homophobic

Who wants to get punched in the face.

"Heh, no. . ." He giggled to himself, erasing the Haiku. Alfred sighed.

This American had writers block.

"Damn, why is it so hard to write such a short poem?" He said to himself.

The dirty blond was scratching his head with his bitten and worn out pencil. He needed to take a break. ASAP. He looked around for something to do. "Video games? No, if I play, I won't finish at all. Maybe I should try out that finger trap thing China gave to me. . . "

He walked over to his kitchen and dug around in his drawers, finding the Finger Trap deep within the other knick-knacks. He put his two index fingers inside the open holes and stood there, silently waiting for something to happen. After three seemingly long minutes, Alfred said, "This is so boring. Let me just get back to work." He tried to pull his finger out, unfortunately failing.

"Hey now . . ." the American said, some panic in his voice. He pulled and pulled, unsuccessful each time. He cursed to himself every time the Finger Trap would feel as if it were coming off, when it really wasn't.

The phone rang.

"Well, shit." He cursed quietly. He trotted over to the phone, staring at it, eyebrows lowered. He waited until the phone finally stopped ringing. Alfred frantically tried to get at least one finger out of the finger trap. When he felt as if there was no hope, he started to bite at the Finger Trap. The bamboo strings then started to loosen up, causing America to get his right finger out. He smiled. "Victory!"

The phone then rang again.

He answered with a happy, "Hello?"

"Ah, Alfie! You didn't pick up the first time, so I instantly thought you weren't home." the Canadian blushed, "I called to see how you were doing on your Haiku." Matthew said on the other line.

The American sighed, "Mattie help me! I have no inspiration, nothing to write about, and I don't know how to put all the things I'm talking about into a 5,7,5 syllable stanza!" America whined, "Help Matt!"

Canada thought for a moment. "Did you try thinking about something that makes you happy?"

"I thought about England."

A sigh came from the other line, "Something other than that, silly. And no food, please. We all know it makes you happy, but, in the name of Maple, not in a Haiku."

Alfred thought for a moment. "Hm . . . how about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I could write about how you and I are brothers and how we love each other very much!"

"Alfie, you sound like a five year old." Matthew giggled.

The dirty blond sucked his teeth. "Well damn, give me some ideas."

Canada pondered again. "How about some of your favorite things? You know, things like your favorite season or other stuff. I wrote about how Autumn came rolling in and also about Cherry Blossoms in the spring." he giggled, pushing up his round glasses.

"Really? Lemme hear it!" Alfred said with some enthusiasm.

Canada hesitated, a little shy about sharing his personal thoughts with someone else, but he then reached over for his notebook and read his Haiku.

"A-All of a Sudden

An Orange Leaf Falls

Autumn has Came

and

Peace Comes Like

Falling Ch-Cherry Blossoms

In the Spring."

"Aw Mattie, how'd you do that? I thought they were always supposed to have a 5,7,5 stanza thingy." America commented.

Canada smiled. "Not all Haikus have to be like that. I called and asked Papa France for help and he said that they didn't always have to consist of the 5,7,5 stanzas." Matthew explained.

"They don't?" Alfred sighed in relief,"Thank goodness. I was thinking they all had to be in a perfect short, long, short style. Thanks Mattie!~ Now I can get to work on my Haiku!" America said with a smile.

"N-No problem, Alfie." Canada smiled a warm smile.

"I'll stop by later, alright?"

"After you finish your Haiku collection, you can." Canada reassured.

"I will!" America grumbled.

"Alright then. See you."

"See you." Alfred hung up.

The blond went back to his desk, ease filling his mind and heart. "Alright . . . let's get this done."

* * *

><p>Ah~<p>

I clearly need work on writing my stories.

America : Well, no shit. I was all OOC and crap.

Canada : Alfred!

Me : ; n ;

* * *

><p>While you guys review (please do so! ^^), could you send in some Haikus? I'm not that much of a poet, so I really could use some help. ; w ;<p> 


	2. Arthur Kirkland

**Hello fellow Hetalia fans. ; w ; I just drew a picture of Tadase from Shugo Chara! and it came out looking so depressing. ; uu ;**

But, anyway! This is the second chapter of the Hetalia - Haiku Stories! tale. Remember guys, give me some ideas! I'm not much of a poet. ; w ; But I did get some ( arigatou~ ) and they were beautiful.

**my pen is better than my sword : **Those were some deep poems, dude. I'll consider usin' 'em! (says in an America voice.)

**ShunKazamis-Girl : **I giggled at all of your poems, but not in a bad, teasing way. :3 They were all so cute and in-touch with the characters and I would really love to use them! Thank you! And I'll try to squeeze in Iceland, and maybe even all the Nordics somewhere in there. And, again, thank you! ; w ;

* * *

><p>Arthur took a sip of his tea and wrote one Haiku :<p>

My Hands Are . . .

Picking Red, White, and Blue Rose

For my sweet true love

He took another sip of tea. He was feeling a little antsy about this one. It seemed too long and the grammar was making him itch.

_"Haiku are supposed to be in the 5, 7, 5 form." _England remembered Japan say. But if England added the "s" onto Rose, it wouldn't be 7 syllables. What a predicament. It's either he changed his poem around or he just do a whole other topic. Arthur sighed.

"Eh, I don't necessarily want to change anything, though. I love my Alfred and I want him to know that through this Haiku. Hopefully that frog won't get confused or that scary _son-of-a_." England thought aloud to himself.

The Englishman took a bite out of his ( store brought ) scone and continued to scribble words on the lined paper.

_"Peace Comes Like . . ."_

Arthur looked out the window.

_"A Rolling Cloud_

_In the Clear Blue Skies."_

A low growl came from the Brit. Not in 5,7,5 form.

England sat for awhile, listening to the grandfather clock across the room tick-tock away. He wanted to write about something that had to do with his hobbies and interests. But what?

_I could write about imagination and how the wankers at my school don't have any inch of it. Heh, no. That's a little rude. But, the truth hurts right? Oh, maybe fairies! No, then people will laugh at me. Unicorns? Magic? Magic? Magic? _

Topics and ideas flooded his head, leaving no room or space for any of the other things he was supposed to be doing. He had completely ignored his Haiku for a mere twenty minutes before getting up for the elevenses hour. While filling the tea kettle with hot water, he glanced at the picture hanging above the stove.

It was of him and the rest of the Allies, taking a group picture, sharing Russia's scarf under the gentle falling of snow in December.

_"Eh . . . how do you verk zis thing?" Germany ticked with the new camera. It was Christmas Eve and The Allies and The Axis decided to stop quarreling for once and spend some free time together. "Ve, you do this Doitsu!" Italy took the camera away from Germany and pressed random buttons. The electronic then froze up. _

_"Ve, I think I broke it." Italy felt slightly guilty. "Dammit, will someone take the bloody picture?" Arthur yelled from the spot where they had been standing for the last ten minutes. "But, Britain, it's broken see?" Italy pointed at the screen as a sad smile filled his face. "Here, let me fix it." Kiku came from behind. He tampered with the buttons when he accidentally opened the battery slot, causing the two double-as' to fall into the snow. Deep into the snow. "Oh dear. . ." _

_England cringed._

_The Axis dug through the snow, momentarily thinking a pile of small sticks were the missing batteries. _

_"¡Hola mis amigos!" _

_Everyone turned to see Spain and Romano come walking hand in hand; the Italian, acting tsundere as always, had his head turned from the group. _

_"여러분 안녕하세요! Aniki, Aniki! How are you?" Korea hugged China, smiling warmly as the Asian nation looked away in embarrassment. "I'm f-fine -aru. Get out of the way so we can take the picture -aru." Korea nodded and sat on the bench behind the Axis. In the meantime, they had finally found the batteries. Germany quickly put them in, afterwards giving it to Japan so he could work it. "Do not worry," Japan smiled in reassurance,"I know how to do this." _

_"Yeah, I bet you do you stupid wanker." _

_In front of the camera, the Allies were posing for their picture. England had chose not to smile, 'Tsundere, Tsundere!' Korea had decided to tease from behind the camera as America was leaning on England's back, breathing into his ear._

_"England, are your ears red because of the cold?" Alfred had asked from behind. Arthur stuttered, "O-Of course it's from the cold, you git." Hearing the Englishman stutter made the American's heart skip a beat. He decided to use his pose as an advantage. _

_"Iggy, Iggy! Maybe we should do something later, like . . . " Alfred's hand slipped lower down to England's - if I must - vital regions. Arthur, alarmed and bewildered, smacked America's hand away and unwrapped Russia's scarf from his neck. His face was as red as the blood that was curdling in his body. _

_"Are you off your trolley? Quite being such a damned prat and cheer off! If you really want us to snog somewhere, do it where that frog isn't around!" England walked off, pissed and all. France blinked. Everyone in the area observed the angry Brit stomp off in complete and utter fury. America decided that it was best to let the Englishman calm down._

England inhaled and exhaled silently, finally placing the kettle on the stove. He trotted back to the table and looked at where his Haiku had left off :

Being boxed in by

The people who I love . . .

"That's all? I should really finish this . . ." England told himself. He thought for a second, glaring at the paper almost as if the words would become visible like they were written in invinsible ink. He finally looked up, hearing the grandfather clock chime, signaling that it was 12 o'clock.

"Oh, I'm late for elevenses. Oh well, it won't matter."

England slowly turned into the kitchen, getting ingredients for his finger sandwiches. While getting the lettuce, the shining bronze phone across the room started to ring. England hurriedly put the ingredients onto the counter and toddled over to the phone.

"This is England. Whom am I speaking to?" the Englishman said in a formal tone.

A loud blare came from the other line, "Hey Iggy! Wassup?"

The spiky blond rolled his eyes and sighed happily. "Hello America. How are you?"

"Damn fine! You doin' your Haiku?"

England glanced at the paper on the table and leaned onto the wall, "Well, I was until I got hungry and went to the kitchen for my elevenses. But then you called and-"

"What the hell is 'elevenses'?"

The Brit gave a tired and angry sigh from Alfred cutting him off. "Elevenses is a mid-morning break for refreshments. And don't cut me off anymore. It's rude."

"Yeah, yeah. Wanna hear my Haiku? It's pretty damn sweet dude!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really! Here, listen :

I so love freedom

And I save it from evil;

I am the Hero!

Cool ain't it Iggy?"

England silently grimaced but also giggled at the American's slang, "Yes, cool indeed." The Englishman then cringed at the sound of Alfred's sucking of a milkshake from the other line. He expired and was about to say something else until America, once again, cut him off.

"Lemme hear your poem Iggy!" Alfred said with full mouth. Hearing all this chewing and slurping was making Arthur sick. The Brit gradually put the phone down and went over to get his undone poems. He growled at his Haiku and refused to read it. America whined.

"C'mon Iggy! I read mine! Now you have to read yours!" Alfred pouted.

"No, I'm not doing it right. It's all wrong."

"That doesn't matter!"

"It does! Isn't Japan making us read these aloud once they're due?"

There was coming from the other line other than a half a stutter coming from the now embarrassed American.

"Exactly. I have to fix these pieces of crap before I read them. Alright? Alright."

America groaned. "I'll read them before you finish them. Just you wait! I'll be at your house today, right after I visit Canada! Okie Dokie Lokie? Okie Dokie Lokie."

Before England got at least three words out, Alfred hung up, the dialing tone becoming slightly annoying.

"_Stupid wankering twat-faced_ . . . " England cursed under his breath and continued making his sandwiches for elevenses.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me : <em>**_'DARGH!' Why did this take me so long . . . ?_**_ *facepalm. Seriously.*_**

**_America : _**_Because at one point you gave up and cut the story. But then you were all like 'nah' and continued._

**_Me : _**_And I did a damn bad job, didn't I?_

**_England : _**_Indeed. Indeed you did_**_._**

**_Give me Haiku man. I'M DYING HERE._**

**_Extra :_**

**_Scary Son-of-a : He's talking about Russia dude._**

**_Elevenses : Already explained._**

**_Okie Dokie Lokie : Pinkie Pie Reference from My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic. WAT. ; o ;_**

**_I suppose you know already :_**

**_Wanker : Someone who masturbates or jerks off. Same thing._**

**_Twat : A vagina. :I_**


	3. Bad Touch Trio

**B O N U S !**

**The Bad Touch Trio is in this chapter!**

I want another Cinnamon Bun. ; w ;

**my pen is better than my sword** : Hoho haha! A MLP watcher! Yay ^^! Why thank you good sir / mam. You call me awesome, when I'm really not. ; w ; And sorry about the milkshake. ; n ; Me have no money. And that France Haiku is GENIUS. And, since this is Francis's chapter, your poem'll be featured. It was quite sexy also.

**memoranda** : I like it! ^^ I'll make it one of Russia's choices for his Haiku. His chapter will be quite saddening, you know, if I'm able to be deep like that.

DERP

* * *

><p>"Argh!" The albino violently scratched his white hair. "This is so un-awesome! How the hell am I supposed to write a damn Haiatsu?" Prussia asked his peers.<p>

Spain sighed tiredly, but also giggled happily. "No, no Prussia. It is a Haiku. And it is very simple. See?" Spain showed Prussia the paper that was stained with tomato juice and wine :

_A juicy, red fruit _

_Seeds spilling all over_

_I love tomatoes! ~ _

"_Es muy facil, no_?"

Prussia whined once again and lay on his stomach. Gilbert flew from the white nest that Prussia called hair and out the window, whistling a bird tune. Surely he would come back. He always did. France yawned. Writing poetry was hard indeed, but he tried his best to write about something that would be worth reading about. And would give others a good little giggle. Spain glanced at the blond's paper :

_I love the hoes that_

_Be comin' through my window_

_'Cause they be bitchin'._

France shrugged and gave his signature "Ohonhonhonhonhon~". The Spaniard laughed a loud "Fusososososo~."

"Alright, alright. I will change it."

Spain looked over France's shoulder as he scribbled out the first Haiku.

_Peace is like how the_

_Ladies come crawling to my_

_Bed in the night time_

The brunette sighed. "An improvement."

Giving a blank stare at the two, Prussia looked at his Haiku :

_Awesome Awesome Aw_

_esome Awesome Awesome Awesome Awesome _

_Awesome Awesome Aw_

With an exasperated sigh, Prussia crumpled up the paper and picked his pen up and sat Indian Style. With no inspiration or anything else in mind, the country squeezed the pen hard._ Why can everyone else but me do this?_ He squinted his red eyes and looked over at his phone. Maybe if I call Austria and ask for help . . .

Picking up the phone, he started to call the pianist when Spain covered the screen with his hand. "Who are you calling _mi amigo_?"

France looked over at the two and said, "You are calling someone _mon ami_? If you are calling your "girlfriend" to make a reservation for sex, no need because I am here for you!" A silent "Que?" came from Spain along with a slight pink blush covering the apples of his smiling face.

Prussia shook his head, "I was just about to ask Austria for help with this Haitity thing." The albino looked down at Spain's hand.

"Haiku."

"Whatever."

"Prussia, you don't need us, your _meilleurs amis, _to help you?" France said coming closer to the two.

Said nation sighed. "I mean, you guys are a lot of help, really! But, Austria writes a lot of poems right? I could ask him for help."

Prussia was right. Austria did right poems. But that was only when he was getting his piano repaired or when he just had some free time. Y'know, when the morons that surrounded him weren't nudging him or leering over the book he was reading.

A saddening expression came over Spain's face, the clouds suddenly covering the sun. A quiet and squeaky "Okay" came from the Spaniard. France slowly moved away and sipped some of his wine, licking the excess from his lips. Prussia growled and looked outside at the grey sky. Seeing his friends so sad made him feel so un-awesome. The albino sighed and got up, his cheeks puffing. Spain watched, his emerald eyes getting bigger, a smile creeping to his face.

Prussia closed his red eyes. "Ah, you guys can help. But-"

For the next few minutes, all three men of the Bad Touch Trio had been rolling around on the ground, holding their faces. It seems that lunging to one person all at the same time equaled up to two bruised foreheads and a chin with a big swollen mark.

A mark that marked that ugly friendship.

* * *

><p>Argh. I was gonna do France alone by himself. But . . . IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE. So I added Spain and Prussia to make everything better. ; ^ ;<p>

I should've said this before *facepalm*. You all give me random Haikus for random characters ( lol, don't worry, I love them) , and it turns out I probably won't be doing that particular character in the next chapter. So, I'll just tell you that in the chapter I'll be doing Russia. ^^ Russia is an interesting character. * v *

Russia-related Haiku please ! ~ :U


	4. Ivan Braginski

**_Boku wa Roshia ! ^ J ^_**

**_Russia has such an interesting character. I mean, I've seen yanderes' all the time. But Ivan, by far, is the best and most interesting yandere I've seen in a while. ; w ;_**

**Ali in Murderland : **Gah! All of those Haiku were BEAUTIFUL! ; w ; When I get to Italy, I'll be sure to use 'em!

**ShunKazamis-Girl ****: **Ah, you make the best Haiku ever! o w o When I write Italy's chapter, I'll be sure to use the one you made for him! And, as for Switzerland and Denmark, those two are more of later on characters. Once I finish all the Allies and Axis, I'll get on to those nations! ; u ;

I'm listening to Disney Princess songs right now. Nothing wrong with that.

* * *

><p>Specks of sunlight peeked through the grey clouds. It was getting slightly warmer in the freezing land of Russia, but even if the temperature went over -5 degrees, the cold would still bother Ivan. The silver - haired nation woke with a long yawn, eyes opening widely but still feeling baggy and tired. Slowly sitting up, the bed creaked in an eerie way. Instead of stretching and letting his bones loosen up, Ivan enclosed his knees to his chest, sadness overwhelming him. Even in bed, Russia wore his hoary scarf. It made him moderately warmer.<p>

Being alone was okay, especially with knowing that Belarus was probably _not so quietly_ residing at her home. But, even so, Russia was still lonely. He wished he was with the rest of the Allies right now. They made him giggle and titter at the conferences they had. Especially England. Seeing him blush every time America got closer to him. Also, his eyebrows were quite a sight. They especially made Ivan laugh, even when Alfred made mean jokes about them being fat caterpillars living on England's face.

Russia smiled in his scarf.

The cold nation glanced at the World Academy W. uniform sitting on his chair. The navy blue blazer going along with the shadowy schemes of the darkened room. Speaking of World Academy W. . . .

_Haiku_

_Due_

_Next Week._

Ivan reminisced the assignment given to the class from Japan. Russia remembered the formatting of a Haiku; 5, 7, 5 is something he could write. Though it's something that was still slightly difficult. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, Ivan stretched his legs out, bones crackling loudly and joints finally connecting together in a more comfortable way. The nation sighed. Getting up and walking over his desk, he pulled out a blue notebook and pencils and colored pens. He had extra stationary so that he may design and color his Haiku.

_Maybe I should write about flowers . . . _

Russia looked at the A+ poem he and the rest of the Allies turned in to the reading teacher hanging over him on his wall :

_" The Radiance of the Rose _

_And the Pureness of the Lily_

_Do not Take Away from _

_The Fragrance of the Violet_

_Or the Delightful Simplicity of the Daisy ."_

At the bottom of the page, Russia drew a picture of a very realistic and gleaming sunflower. It could catch anyone's eye, no matter how busy they were with something. The reading teacher than taped the poem on his bulletin board and never took it down. When he didn't, America demanded at least a copy of the poem. Copies were made and each ally took home a _not-as-good-as-the-first _poem. They've been hanging on their walls ever since.

Russia giggled. _Oh America . . . _

The silver-haired nation just wanted to walk up to the bespectacled man and give him a big, cuddly bear hug. But he knew that if he did, he'd being called an insult with _commie_ following after. Ivan looked down from the poem titled "_Luminescence" _and directed his attention to the paper below him. Taking out his assignment book and looking more clearly at the task, he read the directions and saw that he was able to do one free Haiku. Smiling he quickly got to work and wrote lightly on the paper. After counting on his fingers and erasing multiple times, he finally got it.

_There. Finished with one poem :_

_My sunflower shines_  
><em>In the suns golden shadow<em>  
><em>Caressing the sky<em>

Russia glanced out his window. Snow was already creepily sneaking from the clouds to the ground._ Maybe . . . _

_The snow is falling_

_On everything around me_

_Coating it in white._

"Красивая. . . Oh, or maybe . . . "

_I look destructive_

_But really, I'm innocent._

_Become one with me?_

Russia knew how much people hated it when he said this, _Become One_, though he really meant no harm. They all usually thought that he was talking about something sexual and inappropriate. He just wanted to make himself - his landmass - bigger than it already was. It's terrible how dirty people's minds can be at times. Really now.

* * *

><p>After finishing up his Haiku, Ivan sat back in his chair. He wanted someone to talk to. He wanted to be surrounded by people.<p>

Allies.

Picking up his creamy white cellphone that was covered in snowflake stickers, Ivan dialed in Alfred's phone number and pressed talk. Russia knew that him and America weren't good friends, matter of fact, practically enemies, but he wanted the blond to hassle everyone up and meet somewhere. Somewhere to talk and hang out without having to leave too early because some people like to cause arguments and have an attitude with the rest of the group as if-

" . . . Russia!"

Ivan snapped from his thoughts.

"I'm gonna hang up if you don't answer."

Russia spoke up, "No, do not hang up! I just called you to ask something. It is not to big a favor actually."

"What up?" America loudly chewed on something. No doubt a burger from McDonald's.

"Well," Ivan became reticent, "I was just wondering if you could maybe-"

"Become one? No. Just no."

Russia sighed. "No America, let me finish. I was calling to ask if you could get the rest of the Allies together so we could go eat out somewhere." the silver-haired nation's voice trailing off near the end of the sentence. "Like at a restaurant or something."

There was silence.

"Америка? America?"

"Of course! I'll call everyone now! We need to spend more free time together anyway."

_We . . . _

_But which, Alfred?_

_We as in Allies together forever? Or we as in you and me?_

* * *

><p>ARGH. RUSSIA.<p>

Russia : You did not make me Kol once in this story. ; J ; And why pair me up with America?

Me : I never said in the story you like America.

America : Yeah, but you're hintin' and shit.

Russia : Kol. O J 0

I listened to Barbie music this whole time. Almost. Then I listened to some piano. Then to some quiet V O C A L O I D. THEN OLIVER. HIS VOICE IS SWEET YO.

Next Up : Japan ! Yay! ; U ;

Haiku Credits go to :

**Bob Axell** - Sunflower Haiku

**ShunKazamis-Girl - **The "Destructive" Haiku

**memoranda - **The "Snow" Haiku

Thanks to you three! Big love, big love.

Please review ! ; J ;


	5. Wang Yao

Hey guys! ^^ I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!

America : I sure did! *smile*

England : *lurking somewhere* Yeah, I bet you did you stupid wanker . . .

**brattyteenagewerewolf** : Oh, those ones for Germany were so adorable and brilliant! And the Japan one seems like it has some sort of hidden meaning. I dunno, that's how it feels for me. Thanks for the Haiku! It'll be featured!

**TheLonerWhoIsCalledEmo** : Those were so alluring! I feel so depressed reading them! Oh, but a good depressed! You know the one that you get when you want to feel all sad but then the beauty just makes you smile? _Non_? WELL THEY WERE BEAUTIFUL. DEAR WITH IT. *Says in Japan accent*

**ShunKazamis-Girl **: Oh, you're very welcome deary! ^^ And while reading this, notice that I used your China Haiku! Both of them, if you don't mind. ; w ; I feel so happy right now. *Heart swells* Your England Haiku is gorgeous! Makes the inner UkUs come out from inside me. *Smile* I'll use France's Haiku also because The Bad Touch Trio will be returning at random times. AND GERMANY'S HAIKU. Jesus, my heart can't take all of this sweetness. *Cough* And Norway's, you just made my heart finally explode. SO DAMN SWEET, MY LORD. Thank you for the Haiku sweetie! *dies peacefully*

Other Side Notes :

1 . Since people are giving me lots of Haiku for the Nordic Five, they will officially be in this story. *heart*

2 . WHY. WHY WAS I LISTENING TO AMERICA'S HATAFUTTE PARADE WHILE WRITING CHINA'S HAIKU STORY? HM?

IT WAS SO DISTRACTING. But I love you anyway America. *Kisses ground*

* * *

><p>"Aniki, Aniki! What'cha doin' up so early?" Korea's ahoge smiled.<p>

"Writing the Haiku that is due next week -aru. Did you do yours?"

" . . . No."

"Well than get to it -aru."

"But Aniki . . . !" Korea whined.

China got up and looked in the mirror, his hair reaching to the bottom of his shoulder blades. Sighing he searched for a rubber band. He just simply could not write with his hair in the way. Finally finding a red band, he reached to the back of his head and grabbed his silky hair.

_Hm . . . High ponytail or low ponytail . . . ? _

With the band in his mouth, he looked to the left of the mirror. Korea was watching intently as Yao had trouble with his ponytail.

"What are you still doing here -aru? I thought I told you to do your Haiku."

"Huh? Oh, guess I didn't hear you then!" He gleamed. "And I'm just here so I can watch you be all girly and stuff."

China turned around. "I am not girly -aru! Just because I have long hair doesn't mean I am not supposed to do anything with it -aru." He turned back around. "Now get out -aru."

"But-"

China glared at the whining boy's reflection on the mirror. Korea knew what that glare meant and he quickly got up before he got yelled at. "Oh, and by the way Aniki, you should have a high ponytail! You look more feminine that way!" Blushing, China threw a Hello Kitty plush at the door. Luckily Korea closed it before he could get hit.

Hesitating, Yao put his hair into a high ponytail. He looked around his room. There were Hello Kitty dolls almost everywhere. The Shanghai dress from April Fool's Day hung in his closet, untouched after the dreadful day. Returning back to the mirror, he looked at himself and felt his heart jump. He _did_ look feminine. The ponytail showed more features of his small, round face. His chocolate eyes were fiercely but courageously glowing in the morning light. He was even short enough to be a girl. Russia was always calling him "_Little Yao_." It sometimes got annoying, but he didn't want to tell that to Ivan. He would become sad, unlike what he does whenever anyone else insults him.

Whenever someone dares to insult Ivan, they would always go through some type of unspeakable Hell. But, whenever Yao decided to mock the Russian, he would probably start crying.

_Aiyah . . . he is so confusing -aru . . ._

Finally deciding to sit back down at his desk, he took a mechanical pencil from his Hello Kitty pencil box and took his writing notebook out from his backpack. Opening it, he looked for a clean sheet. He grinned and took a moment to look at the page The Allies had all signed their names with colored gel pens. Underneath it were small notes like "I'm the Hero!" and "I'm surrounded by bloody wankers. . . " and just a simple "Kol." with a bright purple smiley face beside it. France wrote unrepeatable and mature things and used a pink gel pen to draw a small rose.

Turning to a blank page, Yao folded the book so it would be somewhat easier to write. Putting his hand onto the paper, mechanical pencil being twirled through soft fingers, he thought of what to express about.

_Maybe myself . . . ?_

No, then he'd sound like America or another _me-first!_ type. Like Prussia. _Those two are so arrogant. . . _

_Hm, I'll give it a try though . . . _

There was a knock. "Chuugoku-san."

Turning, said nation saw Japan slowly opening the door. "Ah, Japan. Yes, what is it -aru?"

"Sumimasen for barging in." Kiku quietly apologized in his usual monotone voice. And barging in? He was practically opening the door at the same speed of Greece's walking.

He stood at the door in an apron and headband. He was probably making breakfast. "I just wanted to see if you were doing your Haiku."

China nodded his head, "I'm doing it now -aru! And don't worry, I'll have it in class."

Japan bowed and quietly left the room.

_I should be the one asking that -aru, _China thought suddenly disappointed in himself.

He got to writing the poem talking about himself. Counting on his fingers and getting slightly provoked by the excessive amount of syllables, he finally finished his first Haiku :

_Chinese food and more_

_It's always made in China !_

_Long hair, baggy clothes ._

_Aiyah! _Grabbing a red gel pen from the pencil case he crossed out the first Haiku. _What the hell was that supposed to be -aru? _His head fell, ponytail following after. _I need to try harder -aru!_

Tearing out the sheet of paper, he dug through his bag and got out the Haiku reference sheet Japan handed out to everyone.

_"Write five Haiku. Four poems have to start off with:_

_• My Hands Are_

_• All of a Sudden_

_• Peace Comes Like_

_• Each Among Us_

_then, make up your own Haiku."_

_Aiyah . . . Why didn't I just start off with these?_

With everything suddenly easier, China wrote quicker and the counting had ceased for a short period, but continued after a while. Finally finished writing, he looked over his Haiku :

_Each among us are_

_different but really close_

_to one another._

_Hm, maybe I can continue this one with the free word Haiku -aru._

Thinking of the others in the Asian family, he got out red, pink, blue, and yellow gel pens. He drew multicolored arrows and flags signaling that it was continuing on to the free word Haiku. Writing it out, he included the names of those he loved most :

_Taiwan, Korea,_

_Hong Kong, and Japan are what_

_I call family._

Smiling, he drew a red, blue, and yellow heart. He looked at the two poems and mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Aniki, Aniki!" Korea burst through the door, crying. "Aniki! Hong Kong burnt me with his fireworks!" The aforementioned nation walked into the room, expressionless as usual.

"See?" Korea lifted up his sleeve as it fell back and there on his arm gleamed a bright red mark, blood seeping from the bruise. Looking at the mark, China fixed his gaze on the Asian with the firecrackers behind his back.

"Hong Kong! Why did you do this -aru?" China quickly walked into his bathroom and wet an orange washcloth with warm water. _Or maybe I should get the alcohol and cotton balls . . . _

"It wasn't on purpose, Aniki." He shook his head. "I told Korea to back away but he didn't. He brought it upon himself."

China came back with a spectrum of cotton balls, alcohol, the orange washcloth, and bandages. He sat Korea onto his bed. Sighing, he asked, "If he told you to move away Korea -aru, then why didn't you?" China asked first picking up the orange washcloth. Korea said nothing, eyeing the washcloth with a horrific look on his face. Hong Kong grinned and China dropped his shoulders. "Korea-"

"You're not putting that on my bruise are you?" A whimper came from the Asian.

"Of course he is." Hong Kong called from the doorway.

"Hong-"

"No!" Korea slapped the washcloth from China's hand and ran out the room holding his arm.

"I'll get him." Hong Kong offered.

China sighed and nodded, a few minutes later hearing a loud scream. Korea had alcohol being rubbed onto his bruise.

Oblivious to the screech, China looked longingly at the multicolored cotton balls, his mind went into deep thought again. _Maybe I am feminine . . . _

Thailand opened his door. "Breakfast is ready."

"Alright." China said blankly, still in thought.

"Oh, and I like the high ponytail look on you. It's pretty cute." He said pushing up his glasses.

China, suddenly knocked out of his thoughts by the comment, blushed and came towards the door, angry. "I am not cute -aru!"

"Aw, you're even cuter when you're angry." The bespectacled man smiled and smoothed his hair back.

A scarlet blush spread across China's face and he pouted. Following Thailand out into the dining room he saw Taiwan, Vietnam and North and South Korea were already seated and ready to eat. Noticing Thailand sit down with the family, he asked Japan at the stove, "Where's Hong Kong?"

"He's washing his hands."

Beckoning for now, China went over to the table to sit down. "Just as he was about to, he squinted his eyes at every at the table.

"Did any of you wash your hands?"

Taiwan, Vietnam, South Korea, and Thailand all looked around. Slowly, North Korea got up from his seat and made his way to the bathroom. "Ew, Korea." Taiwan said from her seat.

"Aniki get her!"

"Taiwan . . ."

"Sorry Aniki!" Taiwan called from across the table still smiling.

Japan came to the table with the food. Not noticing the cuisine, Thailand kept typing on his computer. As China eyed the food, his stomach growled. He hadn't eaten that morning yet or the night before. Hong Kong came into the kitchen, North Korea following him.

As the ahoged and sadistic Asians finally sat down, Vietnam nudged Thailand and everyone held hands for grace and thanks.

Afterwards, everyone started to dig in.

China looked up to see everyone happily munching on their food. Looking from face to face, Yao smiled to himself. A friendly, kind, motherly, no, fatherly smile. The warmth of his family surrounding him made him feel happy inside. He was proud to be the oldest.

Korea gasped and everyone looked up cautiously.

"Pho Beef Noodles! 내가 좋아하는!" Korea exclaimed.

Everyone giggled and started to chat about random things.

When Japan brought something up about anime there was an outburst of "My favorite anime is . . . " and "Oh that anime sucks."

China just sipped on his Pho Beef Noodles and listened carefully to every word. Sooner or later he would join in the conversation. Right now, he just wanted to listen to his "daughters and sons" talk among themselves.

* * *

><p>Yatta! I finished it! America's Hatafutte Parade was on repeat this whole time. I only went to China's when I got to the end. For some strange reason.<p>

No, I don't ship ThaiChi. Lol. ThaiChi rhymes.

CREDITS :

Thanks to **ShunKazamis-Girl **for sending in those two "Asian Family" Haiku.

And thanks to my China-obsessed friend who repeatedly whispers -aru in my ear for the "Everything is Made in China" Haiku.

Next Haiku Chapter : **Japan!** The nation who put everyone through this torment. ; w ; *Wishes that Japan won't slice me up*

I know I said that Japan was going to be next in the Russia chapter, but the edit thingy wasn't working so I got all pissed and gave up.

Me : OH MY GOD AMERICA. YOUR LAUGH IS SO SEXY.

England : *secretly putting a curse on ShotaGasm somewhere* I'm the only one that can say that f*cking twat . . .

Until then friends! ^^ And keep sending in those Haiku! I'm feeling all overwhelmed! KEEP THE FEELING GOING.

Oh, and "**내가 좋아하는!**" means "**My Favorite!**"


	6. Honda Kiku

_Bonjour my friends! ~ It is moi again with your next beautiful chapter with Japan! Hah, who doesn't love the country? Their anime and manga is something that keeps us Americans occupied when the wankers around us act like complete morons. _

Did I just use French language with British lingo? Ugh. What. Is. HAPPENING? *gets taken away by a sexy British spy*

America : *skips in* Well, since she's gone, I'll have to review the reviews! *heartheart*

**my pen is better than my sword** : Dude! You dare forget to check the UPDATES? Get it together man! I'll be sure to pass on these messages to ShotaGasm. Yeah, I'm a tattle tell. WUT?

**TheLonerWhoIsCalledEmo** : Hm. Nice ones . . . You cheatin' for Japan, huh? I'm tellin'. Why ain't you cheatin' for me? *glooms* I had to write these all by myself. *forever alone*

**ShunKazamis-Girl **: Hey, you were the one that gave me that "Hero Haiku"! *hugs and loves forever* Damn, why so many words? You write some good Haiku though!

America : *Sigh* I hate reading . . .

England : You should read. You're already illiterate. *grins devilishly*

America : Your eyebrows are illiterate.

England : *pounces* STOP TALKING ABOUT MY EYEBROWS.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for breakfast Nihon!"<p>

"Ah, _dou itashimashite_."

"Japan, do we really have to do those Haiku? I have a lot to do this weekend." Taiwan complained.

"Like what? Shop with the other girls and giggle at passing boys?" Thailand said not looking up from his laptop.

"Maybe." She said sheepishly. "I haven't been able to get out lately. I need to see people on the outside!" Taiwan took a bite out of her Kaya Toast.

Japan felt full and sleepy. The other nations complaining didn't make anything any better. "Aniki, you're the oldest! Tell Japan I have things to do this week!"

China sighed. He was full to. "Aiyah Taiwan. Why don't you just do the Haiku now so you won't have to worry about doing it on Sunday -aru? Procrastination is not something I will tolerate in this house -aru."

"But Aniki!"

Korea chimed in. "Aniki said no! No means no da ze~!" He smiled childishly.

"Korea!"

Taiwan jumped across the table and took out a bladed fan. South Korea widened his eyes. With a girlish scream, North Korea quickly jumped from his seat and ran around the table, Taiwan following after.

"_Aiyah . . ._"

Vietnam watched the show intently, still sipping on her _Three Color Bean Drink_. Hong Kong took the leftover Pho Beef Noodles in the pot and sipped on them, once in a while glancing up, making sure the two quarreling children didn't get to close. China stood and stretched his back. _I am too old for this -aru. . ._

"Can you two just-"

Right when South Korea was about to finish his sentence, his northern counterpart had jumped over the counter, knocking over a jar of Lee Kum Kee barbecue sauce. It fell to the ground, the glass breaking.

"Ah, I'm sor-"

Low groans came from China, Thailand, and Japan.

Taiwan looked over at the source of noise and saw that when China had got up, the barbecue sauce got all in between his legs and on his ankles and feet. It also hit the back of Thailand's head and some splashed on his keyboard. The bespectacled man squinted his eyes and his eyebrows went down in an unamused way. Japan was lucky for he only had barbecue sauce on the left sleeve of his everyday wear kimono.

Across the kitchen, Korea burst out laughing at China. "A-Aniki, Aniki! Ha, you look like you're peeing poop! Ahaha!" The ahoged nation held his stomach. China only grimaced. Thailand and Japan both reached across the table for the napkins. Being polite, Japan let Thailand have the paper towels first.

Having enough, Yao spoke up. "Here, we will do this -aru :

- Taiwan, you go do your Haiku. When you finish, you can go and do whatever you want -aru.

- Hong Kong, give me your fireworks for today, and when you do, go do your Haiku also.

South Korea, Vietnam, and Thailand. You all are finish, correct -aru?"

All three nations nodded.

"Then go have fun . . . somewhere." The three Asians practically jumped from their seats and went to their rooms. "Korea."

He gave a gentle glare to the nation. "You have the duty of cleaning the kitchen -aru."

"What? But Anik!" Korea whined. China picked up the broken glass from the ground. "You haven't cleaned the kitchen all this week have you -aru? It is your turn."

Korea pouted.

"And for you Japan . . . "

The nation looked up from cleaning his sleeve. "_Hai_ China?"

Yao threw the glass in the trash and got paper towels from the center of the table to clean the brown mess. "Don't you think it would be fair to do the Haiku also -aru?"

Japan really never thought about doing the assignment himself. He wanted to see what potential everyone had inside them. Seeing as how everyone was different in their own way, he wanted to make a map of the countries Haiku. Creating another world map, he wanted to staple the Haiku to the drawn map. He also wanted to stand back and see the different handwriting of each nation. But the thought never came to mind. If you are part of the world, you must do the assignment. Japan never thought of being apart of Austria and England's cursive writing, America and Prussia's big and bubbly writing, and Italy and Mexico's sloppy but still readable writing.

Japan wanted to be in the Asian section with his square like writing. Nodding, he looked up at China who was finished wiping up the barbecue. "_Hai_, I will be a part of this project." He got up and brushed invisible lint from his kimono. "_Sumimasen_, and Korea, best of luck cleaning the kitchen." Japan smiled, Korea had smiled but it disappeared when he walked over to the table. Looking at where he sat before, he noticed one noodle left on his plate. _One._

Reaching across the table and knocking the top from the still warm pot, he picked up the noodle and put the end into his mouth, slurping and feeling the droplets of juice hit his chin.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his drafting table, Japan thought of what his Haiku could be about with a smile. Maybe the fellow members of the Axis? Writing about Italy and Germany alone would be hard, but writing about them together would be easy considering yaoi was big in the country and also with a large number of girls not only in Japan but around the world also. Though Japan did feel ashamed for yaoi was the first thing that came to mind.<p>

Hm, maybe the vast collection of manga and anime he had in his own county? Japan remembered the day he had shown the anime "Hetalia : Axis Powers" to the world during a meeting, eyes looking at the screen in complete silence and attention. Even Italy was staring at the show with the attention span of a well trained dog. After about 20 episodes, it was time for everyone to go home. On their way down the stairs, some nations were commenting nice things on the anime, and some nations felt paranoid that someone was watching them. It was hilarious to the Japanese man, for, seeing people's reactions was something that he liked seeing. The countries were so into the anime that when the raven haired man gave small comments to Germany about his character, the dazed German would only give nods and keep his eyes on the screen, watching Italy pop up in his relaxed expression onto the screen half of the time. That day was truly a day to remember, especially when England would always comment on his eyebrows being thicker than they already were. _Ah, what a marvelous meeting._ Writing about anime and manga would certainly not be hard, it was one of the things his people ran on.

His deep and informative culture? Not something too hard to write about, but he wanted to grab a certain numbers interest, especially with America, Prussia, and Denmark. Seeing flamboyant things (*hinthint : How about those signs in Tokyo, eh? nudgenudge*). He wanted to pull them into his Haiku and watch their eyes widen in amazement. Especially Prussia. He was always surprised or excited at something, but seeing those rubies widen in excitement would truly be a sight.

Hm, the family of Asians surrounding him? Writing about China's fatherly attribute, North and South Korea's same face but different attitude, Hong Kong's sadistic but usually happy self, Taiwan's shy but outgoing girly appearance, and Thailand's nerdy but otaku diagnostic expression. Oh the possibilities were endless!

_But . . . I can only make five Haiku. _Japan scrunched his face. So many things to write about, so little writing opportunities. Pulling out his own reference sheet, Japan had no need for it. Though it was just a reminder of what was required.

Hm . . . :

_My hands are always _

_Supporting my friends_

_So they are alright. _

Good start . . .

_All of a sudden_

_I had been surrounded_

_by friends and allies. _

Japan checked off the start offs that he already did. This was very easy, obviously because it originated in himself. All his Haiku would be done in a snap.

_Peace comes like the earth_

_always supporting the world's_

_people and nature._

Another one done.

_Each among us will_

_become knowledgeable in_

_ways from being old._

Japan smiled._ Finished! Now, for the free word Haiku . . . _

_Cherry blossoms have_

_fragrant petals that fall_

_like snow in Spring._

Done! Though words were still lingering in Japan's mind, he wanted to make more Haiku. Just these measly few measly poems were not enough to take all the calm words from his head and easily write them down onto the paper. Japan was Japanese. Of course he'd like to write more Haiku. It was fun and it put his mind at ease. Picking up his pen, he wrote more Haiku :

_I hear the rain fall_

_as it lands to the ground,_

_lulling me to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Natural land and<em>

_modern cities are my form_

_of a perfect world._

* * *

><p><em>They had gotten me<em>

_out of the shell I was in_

_into the outside._

It didn't take long to write these extra few, they were small and easy. Talking about friendship was something that calmed him, for he was isolated in his baby years. Then China had found him, stayed in his big brother's arms, and betrayed him. It wasn't too long before Japan had went to the Axis, trying to take over the world and such. Then China joined the Allies, and boy were they a bunch. Though the memory scarred the Japanese man, he tried not to live so much in the past and focus on the present. What was happening now was more important than remembering something from years past or moving forward into the vast future. What was important was the happenings of now and what Japan planned to do with the flowing time of the present. Finding friends now was what crept up on Japan and hugged him every now and then. Though he did have to push a certain person off of him much too often.

Shaking his head, Japan put his pen and work away and zipped his backpack. Sighing, he adjusted himself onto the pillow below him. Feeling tired, Japan sighed. A nap in the morning wouldn't seem too civil. America does it all the time, then England would just complain to Japan about how America was a lazy "arse" who couldn't even stay awake for more than two seconds, a "bloody wanker" quietly following the sentence. Japan would smile and think of the two, their complications would make good material. Or, put simply, Japan was probably thinking of yaoi scenes between the two with similar looking characters with similar personalities, though not exactly the same, unlike how China did with everything.

Yao sees something, "_Oh maybe if I add a few differences -aru . . ._ "

Next thing you know, you see a label that says Made in China. The differences wouldn't even be that different! If there was one dot in an chibi girl's eye, China would probably add a whole bunch more and probably put the traditional Chinese clothing onto the girl and tell everyone it was his. He even tried to copy Russia's cultural Matryoshka by calling it a _Pandaryoshka_, a bag with about a million other panda bags coming out of it, of course getting smaller in size. Japan exhaled again. Getting up, he changed into hippie clothes : black skinny jeans, red and white canvas sneakers, a grey pea coat, and a red and white checkered scarf. Adding to the look, he placed big square frames onto his nose along with a plush usagimimi hat that Prussia got him for his birthday. The albino had gotten a pair of Gilbird earmuffs. It was very cute indeed.

Fixing his hair, Japan felt his shoe being nibbled at and looked down to see Pochi biting at his shoes. Grinning, he picked up the white kitten and gave him a small kiss on the nose. "Pochi-kun, I am going to go see _Itaria_ and _Doitsu_ now, okay?" He put the small dog down and walked over to his door, leaving it ajar so that the kitten could go to the litter box across the hall in the bigger bathroom.

Walking over to the door, Korea turned to put something into the refrigerator just in time to see Japan leaving. "You're leaving Japan da-ze?~"

Honda looked at the northern nation. "_Hai_, to see the rest of the Axis." Korea nodded. "Alright." The ahoged nation went back to the sink. "See you later da-ze!" Japan grabbed his keys off the side table beside the couch and went out the door. It was warm, a chill breeze making Japan's teeth chatter. Getting into the car, Japan started up the engine and pressed down onto the gas, the warm air finally drifting into the car. Putting on his seatbelt, Japan backed out of the driveway and went on to Germany's home. Hopefully, Italy is in his bed. Japan grinned.

_Oh, fluffy yet sexy relationships. You make girls smile. Er- Fangirls at least._

* * *

><p>IT IS SO COLD IN MY ROOM. Yawn. It is *checks clock* 12:24 P.M. And in between writing, I watched yaoi.<p>

YAOI. AT 12 AT NIGHT.

Me : I finished this!

England : No Shit Sherlock.

If anyone can tell me where I got the Pandaroshka thing from then- *thinks like Russia*  
>I dunno, request something. Like a story. Can't scan anything. Cuz I'm crappy.<p>

But anyway, thank you to :

**TheLonerWhoIsCalledEmo** for the original requirement Haiku. ( ( Peace comes like, Each among us, etc. ))

and also the free word Haiku "_They Had Gotten Me_" .

**ShunKazamis-Girl **for the "_I hear the rain fall_" , "_Natural land and_" , and "_Cherry Blossoms have_". Sorry for the -crappy- titles. *glooms*

_Dou itashimashite - _You're welcome.

Next up : Germany! *kisses computer screen* I'll never stop watching Hetalia . . .

Ah, I'm tired but my eyes do not want to leave from the yaoi and my body does not feel like going to the bed with Alfred's body.

England : WHAT WAS THAT?

Me : N-NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL.

England : Better not be anything. You don't want to be locked up again do you?

America : Lock me up! Lock me up sexy Pink Police Iggy! *heartheart*

England : Anything love. *says seductively*

Me : WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY HEART?

Review before I die. And ignore any errors! Ignore I say!  
>And check my profile *leerleer* for the requierment paper I created. DON'T THROW UP ON IT THOUGH. PLEASE. I *didn't* worked hard on it.<p>

Japan : Lies.


	7. Ludwig Beilschmidt

Ugh guys, I'm so sorry I took long with Germany's chapter! *sad* I've been on Writer's Block and let me tell you, when it lifted, I either had to start off Germany's morning with Italy and him having sex, or those two already outside relaxing.

I'm only an amateur at sex scenes, so I selected fluffy morning.

America : Are you off of Writer's crack now? Don't start sucking on other people's chapters.

England : Not Writer's crack you git! Writer's Block, and obviously it has lifted since Shota dared to continue on.

Switzerland : Better not suck on my chapter. Or - *loads gun* you'll be getting it.

Me : I live a very bad life.

**ShunKazamis-Girl** - I used your Japan Haiku for the his chapter! BUT I FORGOT THE THIRD ONE. *glooms* Ah, Sealand. He was my second favorite behind America who is, and forever will be, my favorite Hetalia character. America : That's what I'm talking about.  
>I'm gonna put Sealand in this now! There are a lot coming for the Nordic 5 ( I dunno why I call them that ). After Italy's chapter, I'll be sure to go in the order of Nordic Five then Asian Family, English Family, North American, and so on.<p>

**LuxembourgTheAmazing - **A new reviewer? Hell yeah! Thank you for the appreciated comment hun'. *dokidoki* Yeah, those Haiku are kind of downers. That doesn't mean I won't use them. *looks at Canada* Emo!Canada is something that will probably make it somewhere in these chapters. Though I already did his chapter, I'll do his again. Just because he needs to be noticed. *smile*

**WARNING : Mistakes.**

Enjoy this supposedly rushed chapter.

I don't own Hetalia or any of its beautiful characters. *sighs*

* * *

><p>It was a glorious morning. A morning where the sun was gently beating on the green grass and spectrum of flowers below, the lakes and ponds quiet and rippling against the tame wind. The morning was a morning that would've made the finest of artists faint, the happiest of farmers smile, and the cheeriest of children play as if there was no tomorrow.<p>

Ludwig took in the beauty of it all, his balcony cluttered with two puppies, a large German Shepherd, and an Italian holding a kitten. Pushing up his reading glasses, Ludwig looked at the two papers below him. The reference sheet stated simple instructions, yet he had no inspiration. It was a beautiful morning and Germany wanted to spend it relaxing with his pets and . . . him.

Italy played with the kitten's paws and claws and let the small animal bite and nibble on his finger. The Italian was careless indeed, but he was absolutely adorable. His curl bounced by itself, no wind power or movement of the body needed. Germany winced at the sight and looked over the balcony once again.

"Feliciano."

"Hm?"

"Did you do your Haiku?"

Italy didn't say anything for a while. Shaking his head, he answered, "No. I haven't started yet. But if you want me to do it now I will!"

"Well then get to it."

Italy nodded and placed the kitten in his loose and unbuttoned shirt. Getting up, he stretched his arms and bent his knees. He finally trotted into the living room that led to the stairs. Germany looked down at the puppies wrestling at his bare feet. The German Shepherd simply slept and was not awaken by the tumbling thumps that the two made. Ludwig looked up to see a blue jay and robin whistling and pass by carelessly. It reminded him of Italy and Japan coming to Ludwig's house: chatting and smiling, passing by fellow "Hetalians", or, that's what Japan called them.

"Germany, Germany! There's someone at the door! Should I open it?"

"Nein, not yet. Ask who it is first."

Ludwig heard a faint but audible "who is it" come from the room inside.

"It's Kiku! Let him in?"

"Wha-" Germany sighed. "Of course Feliciano."

Looking down to see the German Shepherd raise its head in alert of the door opening inside, Ludwig saw Japan walk out onto the balcony. "_Guten morgen,_ Japan."

"_Ohayo, Doitsu_."

"_Buon giorno,_ everyone!"

Glancing at Italy who had suddenly burst into the exchange of good mornings, Japan smiled warmly at the younger nation. The Asian had then looked at the papers in Germany's lap. "You are doing your Haiku?"

"Ja, it is a little hard though."

"Very hard!" Italy said from his now grassy seat. He had gotten up from the wooden balcony and went to lay onto the green terrain, rolling around and thinking of what to put in his Haiku. Japan took his shoes and socks off, his feet now resting in the soft blades of the grass. Rolling up his jeans, he placed his arms on his knees and watched Italy roll about, the kittens and puppies soon jumping from their spots and following the ditzy Italian around.

Smiling, Germany wrote one Haiku :

_My hands are counting_

_The days of which the Axis_

_Have been together_

_I actually did it_. Feeling confident, Germany wrote another Haiku.

_All of a sudden,_

_my enemy snuck up on_

_me and attacked me._

Looking at the "Peace Comes Like" start off, Ludwig glanced at Japan who seemed to be falling asleep on his knees. Trying without help, Ludwig wrote down his third Haiku.

_Peace comes like a_

_Glass of beer and some bratwurst._

_Ja, ja. How delicious!_

Okay, he crossed that barricade.

_Each among us are_

_People who love us dearly_

_And we love them back._

It had seemed a little fluffy to the German, though he decided to keep it anyway.

_Alright, now for the free Haiku._

* * *

><p><em>I am sadistic<em>

_is what everyone says._

_I'm really not bad . . . _

Germany blushed at the Haiku. He was like that sometimes but never, ever too frequently. Sometimes to Italy in bed but never in public where people can scowl at the German. Looking up from his paper as he pushed up his glasses, he caught Italy staring at him in thought. Ludwig blinked at the Italian and watch as his curl had bounced up and down enthusiastically. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Germany had a feeling Italy was writing something very inappropriate.

_Italy may be_

_a dummkopf but he is the_

_right friend for me._

Germany felt that fluffy feeling again and once Japan had let a quiet snore escape his lips, the feeling had covered his insides.

_Japan is quiet._

_Japan is liberated._

_Japan is my friend._

* * *

><p>Thinking of the war that he and the Allies had finished, Germany composed another poem.<p>

_All of a sudden,_

_My enemy snuck up on_

_Me and attacked me._

Though it was always England doing all the sneaking. Although he had created more than enough free word Haiku, Germany wanted to make just one more. Feeling the large dog curl up by his feet, he glanced up from the paper and looked at the trees swaying in the wind. Japan had went to sleep and was now being propped up by the castle stoned wall. Italy started rolling around again after he was finished writing his Haiku. The dogs had ceased with their wrestling and lay next to each other. The kitten had eventually stopped following Italy around and went over to the puppies, lulling itself to sleep.

Germany watched as Italy had stopped rolling and stopped in the middle of the ground. He started coughing and hacking. Ludwig watched as Feli pulled pieces of grass out of his mouth. He then continued to undulate under the sun. Ludwig sighed.

_Order and rules._

_Italy creates mess_

Germany looked over at said nation who had stood up and walked to the balcony and took a pillow from the rocking couch and lay on the ground beside the animals, drifting off to sleep supposedly.

_Somehow I mind not._

* * *

><p>America : Dude, you got through it! Highfive!<p>

Me : *puts hand up for highfive*

America : *throws hand back down* Psych!

Prussia : Kesesese~  
>Spain : Fusososo~<br>France : Honhonhon~  
>America : A~hahaha~<br>England : *wiggles eyebrows*  
>America : What the hell?<p>

Me : . . .

**CREDITS : **

I would like to thank myself for getting off my lazy arse for doing my own Haiku, the "My Hands are Counting -" one.  
>The "All of a Sudden -" Haiku goes to <strong>ShunKazamis-Girl <strong>who is always reviewing with more Haiku. Big love sweets.  
>I did two Haiku? Someone get Japan. He'll probably be happy when he sees such a good job I've done and not slap me like he always does.<br>Wait, and the "Each Among Us -" ? I did that too? *hugged by Japan*  
>"I am sadistic -" and "Order and Rules -" goes to <strong>brattyteenagewerewolf. <strong>  
>The "Italy May Be -" Haiku goes to <strong>ShunKazamis-Girl.<strong>  
>I did the "Japan is -" Haiku also.<br>The "All of a Sudden -" Haiku goes to **ShunKazamis-Girl. **

_Next up :** Italy ~! **_One of my best friends is a total Italy fangirl. Shes always like "Aw, look at Italy! He's so adorable!" Fap. Fap. Fap.

Me : *sigh* Hetalia makes me smile ever so warmly. I'm gonna walk to McDonald's now.

America : Can I come?  
>England : Absolutely no-<p>

Me : Sure, why not. *shot by sexy British spy*

Please review with Haiku! *goes to Heaven*


End file.
